


The Runaway Sam

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincestmas 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sam is a Bunny, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Goddamn witches. It's tough enough looking out for Sam on a regular day, but now that he's small and furry?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



At any other time, it would have been relaxing, sitting in the long grass and stroking that soft brown fur. But right now, Dean was on the edge of freaking out.

He started to stand up, and the rabbit pushed away from his chest with its large back feet and landed on the grass below. It looked up at Dean once and started to hop away into the leafy underbrush.

“Goddamn it, Sam, stop that.” The rabbit paused and looked up at Dean, whiskers trembling. He scooped the plump body under his arm like a football. “You have to stay with me, okay? You didn’t survive Lucifer and the Apocalypse just to get eaten by a coyote.”

The rabbit protested with a few squeaks as Dean walked back to the car. The whole day had fallen apart. They had followed the witch out to her house in the woods and hoped to confront her. Too bad she knew they were coming. Sam was first in the front door and got dropped in his tracks by this goddamn Bugs Bunny curse. Dean had a choice - either chase after his freaked out brother who was hopping through the yard or run down the witch before she could drive away. Really, there was only one choice he could make.

Now, as he sat down in the driver’s seat, Dean held the animal - _Sam_ \- in his arms and felt its small heartbeat stuttering against his chest. Sam was so tiny in this shape, smaller than when he was a baby, and holding him like this brought back memories of his mom placing Sam in his lap. _Be gentle with your little brother, Dean_.

He stroked the long ears, soft like velvet, more to calm himself than his brother. Sam started to squirm around, and Dean lifted him up under the forelegs and looked him dead in the eyes.

“It’s okay, Sammy. We’ll figure this out.”

Sam’s nose twitched and Dean had to admit it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. He placed Sam carefully in the passenger seat and dug out the Impala keys. But every time he leaned forward to start the car, Sam would burrow into the space between the seat and Dean’s back, and Dean would have to stop and pull him back out.

“Sam! C'mon, you gotta work with me here.” Of course, the shouting just made the rabbit tremble more.

Dean realized he couldn’t drive off with Sam loose in the car. He could fall off the seat or get squished under Dean’s feet or jump out the window. Sam seemed to attract injuries like bees to honey. Now, in this small and fragile form, there were a million different ways for his bunny brother to get hurt, and Dean was imagining every last one of them.

“Hold on. Don’t move.”

Dean jumped out of the car and dumped the contents of a cardboard box out in the trunk. He grabbed the old plaid car blanket, the one that had been in the Impala’s trunk since Dad drove it, and smelled it. A little dusty and a lot old, the blanket covered the brothers plenty of times when they slept in the back seat on the road. He folded it neatly to line the bottom of the box. When he returned to the front seat, he set it next to him in the passenger seat. Sam jumped right in.

“Are you hungry?” He flipped open the lid to the green cooler in the back seat. Beer and water bottles were nestled in the ice and, sure enough, Sam had snuck in a package of carrot sticks.

“Here you go.” He held one out and the bunny considered the vegetable for a moment before taking a few delicate bites. A relieved smile broke out across Dean’s face. “Never thought I’d say this, but I’m so glad you brought along the rabbit food this time.”

Dean booped bunny Sam on the nose and started up the car.


End file.
